A Look Into The Future Of Love DISCONTINUED
by RandomKid23
Summary: What happens when Erza brings home a lacrima that tells the future, but not just any future the future of your love life, what will happen and will there be alot of confessing especially with the help of the demon matchmaker MiraJane. MAJOR NALU GRUVIA JERZA MIRAXUS GALE ROWEN AND MORE. I DO NOT OWN IMAGE ALL RIGHTS TO OWNER.
1. Happy and Carla: Rejected

**Hello everyone this is a new story on all the GOOD ships of Fairy Tail and some extras on some certain people. Also some parts where they see the future might not make sense but read those parts very carefully to get it. Anyways hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: even though I want to I sadly don't own Fairy Tail. :(**

Normal P.O.V

It was a loud and cheerful morning at the Fairy Tail guild as usual, everything was normal, Gray stripping while fighting Natsu as Juvia stalks him, Levy and Lucy talking about books, Gajeel being a loner in the corner eating iron, Cana drinking, and basically all the other normal stuff like happy getting rejected by Carla.

It was just a regular day until a loud crash was heard from the outside,

"What the hell was that?" questioned Natsu looking like he was ready to beat someone's ass, which afterwards Gray started to say.

"I don't know lets…" but he was soon interrupt by the door suddenly opened to reveal a figure holding something, the two boys were on guard, there was smoke blocking the figure until someone spoke.

"Guys why are you fucking scared!?" Gajeel yelled which made everyone question why till they heard another voice coming from little Wendy.

"Ya it's just Erza, we recognise her scent," she finished using one of her attacks to clear the smoke.

"Seriously flame brain and popsicle you sure are dumb I mean even her hair colour is visible and look around no one else is on guard," Gajeel explained which made them look around and realize that everyone else is normal.

"Also flame brain, you really are an idiot if you can't recognise her scent," he continued which got the two into a fight but what they didn't notice was an angry red head giving them a death glare and then,

"Stop fighting your gonna destroy the frickin guild hall!" Erza yelled at them then continued, "Now onto the announcement call the master and Mira!" she finished in a commanding tone which made her guild mates quickly fetch the two which soon after Erza told them whats happening being sure no one heard.

"Okay so you know what to do?" Erza asked them which they both approved.

"Ok then gather ALL the guild mates I told you to and also the other people," she declared ending with a smirk which the others around them saw.

After about 1 hour Mira finally returned with the people she needed which were, Laxus and the thunder legion along with Jellal and the other people they needed which were Romeo, macao, Elfman and Lisanna.

"Okay guys listen up or else it will be the end of you!" Erza yelled so everyone would shut up which they all did in fear.

"Now then, NATSU, LUCY, GRAY, JUVIA, WENDY, HAPPY, CARLA, GAJEEL, LEVY, LILY AND EVERYONE ELSE THAT JUST ENTERED WITH MIRA HEAD DOWN STAIRS THIS INSTANT!" Erza continued yelling the names of the chosen ones.

DOWNSTAIRS…

"Why the fuck are we going down," questioned Natsu which earned him a smack on the head from Mira before she said,

"Be quiet and wait till we get down," Mira said to him with a smirk which a few knew what that meant. _'Oh no this is probably a match making scheme,'_ Lucy and Levy thought while being brought downstairs.

Once they finally reached the basement the lights turned on to reveal Erza in front of a medium sized lacrima with pictures in it that they could clearly see, they were so lost in thought that they didn't notice Erza trying to get their attention until,

"WILL YOU BRATS PAY ATTENTION!" yelled a voice coming from Master. Which made them all listen to Erza.

"Okay this lacrima in front of you tells you your future but not any future it's thee future of your love life," Erza said ending with a smirk which made some people think, _'so that's why Mira's here since she's known as a demon when it comes to matchmaking.'_

"Also you can't escape, I got master to put a spell so no one can escape," Mira said ending with a smirk knowing that love will happen.

"ok now that everything's clear let's start. Happy, why don't you go first," Erza said which Happy just agreed and before he could do anything Erza spoke up, "The future can be good or bad so be warned also you use it by just placing your hands on it," Happy just nodded and suddenly pictures started filling the screen and they looked into the future…

WHAT THEY SAW OF THE FUTURE OF HAPPY

It was a sunny day and it looked like the guild was having a fun day at the beach.

"Okay guy's time for lunch, thank Mira and Lucy for making the food!" shouted someone which was Erza but a she looked a little bit older.

What they saw next shocked them especially Happy.

What they saw was Carla slapping Happy.

"Why would you do that," Cried Happy hating the future of himself so far and then he looked again.

"Happy I'm NOT interested in you so stop giving me fish and acting all lovey dovey around me!" yelled Carla the one from the future and then walked away from him which Wendy was soon running after her. Leaving a depressed Happy standing in shock looking like he was about to cry.

"So… Carla… doesn't love me," cried the Happy in the future which Natsu just comforted him to make him stop crying and that was it.

BACK TO REALLITY AFTER LOOKING AT HAPPY'S FUTURE…

Happy was crying really hard now, Carla didn't love him or so he thought.

"Now that, that's over let's look at Carla's future love life," Mira said still upset about Happy's future.

Carla stepped forward and placed her hands and pictures started to appear,

WHAT THEY SAW IN CARLA'S FUTURE…

"Carla why were you so mean to Happy," Wendy said after witnessing what went on between them.

'so this went on after their fight' thought Wendy before looking at the lacrima again.

"Well he's always annoying me with fish and acting all lovey dovey with me," said Carla scoffing which made Wendy surprised by her actions.

"Well you have to start acting nicer to him because he might be the only one who'll love you like him," Wendy said to her and then left leaving Carla dumbfounded and then the screen went back.

BACK TO REALLITY…

"Ha now Carla's mad!" Yelled Natsu which got him punched by Erza. Right before Mira shouted,

"YES more romance!" which earned her a few glares of people wanting to leave.

"Alright now that those two have finished seeing their future, whose next," which only one person raised their hand.

"Elfman seeing you're the only one you get to go next but be warned Mira and I are now choosing who will go next after him," Erza said which made some people regret not raising their hand.

Elfman went up to the lacrima and the images appeared…

 **Okay guys hope you like it, sorry for the cliff hanger. R &R and the next chapter will be posted soon.**

 **Also one of my readers asked me to do GaLe, Gruvia, JeRza, NaLu, ZerVis which I totally ship and also MirAxus week. If you don't know what that is it basically something on tumblr I think that last for a week and people post fanfics or fan art on the couple everyday but it's on a certain theme that changes every year. But it's always on the same day I think. If someone finds the themes for GaLe please tell me so I can do that week since it's next month I think.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll post a new one probably in a few day depending how busy I am since I have to upload new chapters for my other stories soon.**

 **Bye**

 **-SilentEclipse23**


	2. Elfman and Freed: good and bad future

**Hello everyone, hope you like this new chapter.**

 **Anyways I do not own Fairy Tail only the plot of this fanfic**

* * *

 _Last time…_

" _Elfman seeing you're the only one you get to go next but be warned Mira and I are now choosing who will go next after him," Erza said which made some people regret not raising their hand._

 _Elfman went up to the lacrima and the images appeared…_

WHAT THEY SAW…

They saw a garden all decorated with statues and flowers which to most of the girls looked like a wedding scene.

"What the heck why does it look like I'm getting married?!" Elfman shouted making most of thee girls laugh at his reaction.

"Ya whoever wants to marry you must be desperate," Gray said which made him get punched by Elfman himself.

"Well whoever must of did must be pretty manly," he cheered which earned him a scoff from evergreen before saying,

"stop your stupid bickering and look at the screen," which made them look and saw that music started playing.

They saw the thunder legion standing at the sides looking there best which made people wonder why the thunder legion and also why evergreens not there.

Evergreen started to think, _'why am I not there, wait… don't tell me,'_ she was soon stopped by Mira screaming. She looked at the screen after rebuilding her thoughts and saw who the bride was which she was totally surprise by.

"Why am I the bride?!" she screamed cursing the lacrima right before Happy saying.

"They're totally in looooove," ending with a smirk.

"Shut up you stupid neko," Evergreen scolded him.

"Happy's not stupid!" Natsu argued

"Yes he is just like you," she told him back which started a fight between them right before they were interrupted by a red head.

"Will you guys stop they're about to kiss!" which got them frightened and ended their fight before looking back at the screen.

Elfman, Evergreen and even Mira couldn't look for they didn't want this to happen, yes even Mira the demon of matchmaking doesn't ship them.

"You may now kiss the bride," a person said and the three watched in horror which everyone was surprised that even Mira didn't ship them which made things incredibly awkward.

NOW AFTER…

Once that happened the screen went black and everyone stayed silent till they heard a voice laugh which came from the dense one, Natsu

"HA Evergreen's so stupid for agreeing to marry…" but he was soon stopped by the one and only she-devil Mira Jane,

"Don't make fun of my brother, if he wants to marry Evergreen…" she started making everyone stare at her as they were waiting for her to continue,

"I'm fine with it," she finished with the cheerful smile Mira was known for right before a voice shouted well two voice.

"Mira we are NOT getting fucking married!" which you obviously know who the two are.

"Enough guys!" Erza commanded. Before master continued.

"It's time for the next person and by MY choice I choose Freed," he ended seriously emphasizing me.

So Freed being the loyal guy he was walked up to the lacrima and slowly laced his hands over it scared of what he might see.

WHAT THEY SAW…

They saw that Freed was in the guild talking to bickslow about something well lets not say something but someone.

Freed P.O.V

What the heck am I seeing I've never argued with Bickslow over anything. Then I heard something strike my thoughts and I turned to face the lacrima in front of me as I see Evergreen walking to me and Bickslow well in the "future" as I think.

"He's still not gonna confess to her," I heard her say which made me give a tiny blush as I heard some girls giggle.

"Nani?! Why do you think I would she probably won't like me," I heard little me well future me say.

"Well you better hurry because I just saw he give Laxus a kiss on the cheek," the future Evergreen told future me, I looked over and saw Laxus blush at that comment. Then my eyes went fixated on the screen and I saw that I was running out the door.

Then the setting changed and I saw me running to the park. I kept running when I saw that I stopped under the tree staring at I think someone with long hair, I looked closer and I was shocked at who it was.

 **(I'm NOT shipping these two so DON'T leave cause you think I am)**

Mira P.O.V (THE ONE IN THE PRESENT)

It was me who he stared at… why me?

"Mira!" I heard the Freed in the lacrima say and I saw that I turned and faced him in and stared at him confused.

"Hi Freed, what do you want?" I heard future me ask but I highly doubt some of these futures will happen now that we've seen some of them but I really hope it will. But putting that aside I turned my attention back to the lacrima.

"Well… I wanted to say… that…"

"Just say it no need to worry," I heard me say in a cheery voice

"Ireallylikeyou," I eard him say in a very fast voice which I could tell exactly what he said.

"Oh…sorry Freed but… I'm dating Laxus," I heard me say in a quite voice which soon after realizing what future me said I started to blush really hard like Erza's hair, I turned to Laxus and saw he was blushing a good amount of red too.

"Oh… it's okay," I heard him say before running off and after that I heard me calling him but then the screen went black.

AFTER SEEING…

Normal P.O.V

"look now Mira and Laxus are totally in looooove," a blue furred cat said in a teasing way.

"Shut up you dumb cat," Laxus shouted back at him right before Natsu said,

"Now Freed's rejected, who's next Gajeel."

"What do you mean by that flame brain why can't it be popsicle," Gajeel argued at him till soon after it started a fight between the three until Master beat them to the pulp.

"Quite you brats I get to decide who's next and I choose Lisanna!"

"What… why…me" Lisanna stuttered.

"Because I want all the strauss siblings to go," he said seriously. So lisanna not wanting to anger the master just went up to see her future love life.

* * *

 **So how was that chapter? Please review and give me suggestions who to ship lisanna with, as long as it's not NALI or Laxus x Lisanna or any other ship that takes away an OP ship like NALU or Jerza.**

 **Also has anyone seen the manga chapter 467. I love how Brandish said Layla killed her mother especially Aquarius. SORRY if I gave spoilers.**

 **Anyways R &R.**

 **-SilentEclipse23**


	3. A Proposal and Kids

**Hope you enjoy. Also the pairing for Lisanna is a secret. Hehehe only NaLufan21 knows. hehehehe**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL BECAUSE RIGHT NOW NALU IS NOT CANON which is super sad :(**

Normal P.O.V

Everyone was watching Lisanna carefully as she placed her hands on the lacrima and a few people were excited for what was coming.

WHAT THEY SAW…

There was a group of girls huddled around Lisanna for some odd reason and what sucked was that they never left her they saw a bunch of people in the room like Lucy and Erza who were to busy talking to Lisanna. There were the boys having a huge fight which Erza surprisingly didn't stop and there was also Levy and Gajeel who were lip locking now. **(A/N I just had to put that for GaLe)**

But everyone watching the screen didn't mind that well with the exception of Gajeel and Levy obviously but they didn't say anything not wanting to disturb everyone watching Lisanna's future.

"So Lisanna when's the wedding?" they heard the Lucy in the future asked which made Lisanna bright red.

"Yea I mean if you look at Lucy and Natsu they got married three months after didn't they?" Erza said. Now that comment put a shock to Lucy and Natsu who were both blushing as red as Erza's hair.

"Well…" they heard Lisanna start to say but she was interrupted by a pair of arms wrapped around her neck.

"Bickslow!" Lisanna yelled before opening her mouth to say more but she couldn't because Bickslow pulled her into a heated kiss which made a lot of people whistle and cheer. **(Don't judge me shipping them I mean they look cute together and it's just like Mira and Laxus)**

AFTER IT WAS OVER…

After it was over a bunch of people whined, especially Mira and a lot of people were shocked especially Lisanna.

"Why the fuck is it Bickslow!?" Lisanna yelled even though she was happy inside.

"Ya why is it me! I mean she whines too much how could I ever like her!" But he quickly shut his mouth after realizing what he just said.

He looked at Lisanna and realized that there were tears in her eyes. He looked over to Mira and Erza and saw an evil aura surrounding them but he didn't .pay that much attention as he payed more to Lisanna who was running straight into the storage closet which luckily for her she made it in.

Back with Bickslow…

"Bickslow…" he heard Mira and Erza start to say and he knew he was going to be dead in a few minutes. He looked at everyone and saw that most of them had a sorry look in their eyes for both him and Lisanna.

"You better go to that closet and fucking apologize or else you won't be able to see your babies again!" they finished yelling in unison.

So in fear of the two demons quickly ran to the closet opened it and went back in locking the door so now he was stuck in there with Lisanna, luckily it was a big closet.

"So… did you know I was lying?" he said to her but she never looked his way all she said was this,

"Sure you did… prove it," she scoffed and without any hesitation he pulled her into a passionate kiss which soon stopped when she kissed back and moaned his name.

Bickslow didn't want to take her virginity here in a closet especially with Mira and don't even mention Elfman are outside.

"So… am I forgiven?" He asked hoping for a yes but there was no need for hoping since she just pulled him into another kiss which was short and gentle.

That was all he needed for an answer and with that he along with Lisanna went outside the closet holding hands.

Once they were outside he Mira instantly squealed in happiness because her sister has finally found a boyfriend!

But all that happiness was soon stopped just as Makarov yelled someone's name to go next and that name was none other than Evergreen…

WHAT THEY SAW…

What they saw was a surprise to everyone… Evergreen was actually being nice to kids! **(A/N For the jokes)** One of the kids they saw had white hair like the Strauss siblings and long slightly curled hair while the other had brown hair but a bit shorter.

"Ha look it's Elfman and Evergreens kids!" Laughed Natsu like an idiot. Which he was soon silenced by Erza who was quite into the scene.

"Okay kids you have to wait till your dad comes home to eat, he should be coming in five minutes so no need to worry," Evergreen told the two kids kindly before they were heading to what looks like their room. But they couldn't even reach it because someone came through the door someone they missed very much and that person was the one and only Elfman Strauss.

Not a lot of people were surprised though that it was him.

"Dad you're home!" Yelled the kids' unison thanking Mavis that he came home because now they can eat.

"Okay guys you go eat while dad and I go talk," Evergreen told the kids and being the polite kids they 'were' they went over without a word.

"Okay so Ever what do you want to talk about?" Questioned Elfman with curiosity in his voice.

"Well…" she slowly placed her hands on her stomach and smiled which a lot of people were surprised because Evergreen HARDLY smiles.

"Ever… your pregnant again?" He asked a bit panicked that he was having another child but he was overjoyed at the same time.

All Evergreen did was nod and with that the screen went black well if you've seen a lacrima then let's say blue.

NOW THAT THAT'S DONE…

"Wait… I have kids with this bafoon!" Evergreen yelled but was silenced as Makarov quickly said who's going next and that person was the only Strauss member left, the guilds poster girl and she-devil Mirajane Strauss.

 **How was that? Now I have a few things to say…**

 **1: I will do two peoples future for each chapter as you saw with this, the other person whose future we'll see will be a secret so you will only ever know the first person going**

 **2: I know I should have said this earlier but I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I was to busy reading fanfic and listening to K POP (EXO) and also some homework.**

 **Now for a Random Question: What is your top three favourite anime? I just want to know so I can watch some more anime. Mine is Fairy Tail, AoT and Madoka Magica.**

 **Anyways…hope you enjoyed R &R**

 **-SilentEclipse23**


	4. Texts and Some Ice Cream

**Hi guys… good news I'm off hiatus for ALL my stories! YAY! Also I have a little schedule for when I update on my stories so here…**

 **Friday = A Magical Adventure (On NaLu… my OTP)**

 **Saturday = High School Lovers (On RoWen)**

 **Monday = A Look Into The Future Of Love**

 **Also this is probably my longest chapter so yay for me.**

 **Disclaimer = I don't own Fairy Tail… or else JeRza would be canon though it already kind of is…**

 **Now onto this wonderful story.**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

The room was still filled with laughter as people were laughing at how Elfman and Evergreen had kids, two to be exact, though technically three

But the laughter soon stopped and the room was now dead silent as the master quickly announced who was going next and boy was she not happy.

"Master," Mira whined because of the name he said… "Why do I have to go," she finished still whining.

"Well because if you heard what I said earlier I wanted to get all the Strauss siblings to go," he simply stated but she still whined.

"But Master I'm the match maker…," but she was soon stopped by the one and only red head,

"Mira you're going," Erza said in a stern voice, what was suprising to everyone was that Mira actually obeyed. **(A/N I don't fucking care if I made Mira OOC for this part so just deal with it)**

So everyone was looking in aw as they saw Mira place her hands on the lacrima thing and how images quickly started to appear.

WHAT THEY SAW…

 **(A/N This will be based on a true story because it was so funny for me) (ONLY THE FUTURE PART)**

What they saw was VERY and I mean VERY SUPRISING… it was a party but what was weird was the fact that it was only Chelia, Wendy, Cana, Bisca, and Laki there, and the fact that Cana wasn't drinking was also very surprising instead she and Wendy were looking at Chelia's phone while she was texting a friend.

"Wait… isn't this suppose to be on Mira's love life?" Questioned Natsu.

"Yup, but it's weird how flame-brain figured that out I mean he's supposed to be as dense as when Lucy say she doesn't love Natsu when she clearly does," said Gray which got him punched in the face by Natsu himself and made Lucy blush even deeper than Erza's hair… and that's almost impossible.

"Gray… just focus on the screen," Lucy said in a shy voice which luckily he complied to it.

Anyways, the three girls were laughing at the texting especially Chelia and Wendy.

"Come on Wendy, just keep asking him on why he likes her," whined Chelia with Cana nodding.

"It's not like Laxus will ever tell, I mean it was hard enough for me to get him to tell me that he likes Mira," Wendy told her, luckily they were in Cana's room.

"He has to tell I mean I'm his best friend and it is my birthday party," said Cana.

"Cana you say that about everyone, though he's the only boy you've said that about… I think," said Wendy but then a text saying which she easily replied back to.

 **The bold will be the texting (JUST PRETEND THEY HAVE PHONES though they TECHNICALLY do)**

The screen zoomed onto the phone so now they were able to see what they were texting about.

 **Laxus: Just make sure Cana and Chelia don't tell and also I'm not telling**

 **Wendy: THAT WASN'T ME it was Chelia who took my phone.**

 **Laxus: Surrreee u didn't send it**

 **Wendy: As I said already it was Chelia**

 **Laxus: If you didn't notice I don't believe you**

So after that Chelia took the phone from Wendy's hand which made her laugh very much.

 **Wendy: Hoi it's Chelia**

 **Laxus: K now I'm confused… but I still won't tell you**

 **Wendy: oh sorry Chelia took my phone**

 **Laxus: K NOW I believe you**

 **Wendy: ndjewhehwbdjhb**

 **Wendy: Chelia just took my phone… again**

 **Laxus: Geez Keep your phone with you**

 **Wendy: Well I thought she was just playing a game**

Though that totally isn't true.

 **Wendy: Also Chelia and Cana are still asking why you like Mira**

 **Laxus: Aw come on, fine I'll tell them at school but I won't tell you**

 **Wendy: they're saying schools to far away**

 **Wendy: Aw come on… you suck**

"Wait so basically we're finding out why Laxus likes Mira… this is gonna be juicy," said Levy grinning evilly.

By now Mira and Laxus are blushing even more than how Lucy did about an hour ago.

 **Wendy: TELL US NOW – Chelia and Cana**

 **Laxus: How, Wendy will see it.**

 **Wendy: Just tell us because Wendy is in the washroom and we stole her phone and locked her in so just hurry and plus we can delete the message after**

 **Laxus: fine it's because… well she's cute**

That hit Wendy and Cana who were now squealing like little girls and sadly 'Wendy didn't see because they deleted the messages'

 **(BTW. I don't really now what the person said… since my friends actually did this on my phone and they only deleted what they said about the girl… it sucks)**

But sadly the screen went technically blue

AFTER…

"Wait… How the fuck is this my future love life I mea…" Mira started to yell but was soon put to a hold by a screaming Erza.

"MIRAXUS, MIRAXUS, MIRAXUS FOREVER!" Erza finished still jumping up and down like a high schooler who just graduated.

"Calm down Erza you're acting like you're high on candy," said Lucy in desperate panic to calm her friend down which luckily she was able to.

"Also Mira I honestly thinks it's because Laxus likes you," Lucy continued which got Mira blushing a very dark red. Right before…

"Would you look at Mira and Laxus they're blushing," laughed a laughing Natsu right before he was knocked out by two people with dark auras surrounding them.

"Shut the fuck up Natsu," said a very scary looking Mira and Laxus which people quickly tried to hide their laughter because of their unison.

"Anyways… I'M GONNA HAVE GRANDBABIES!" Yelled Makarov like a kid who is high on candy. **(THIS IS A TRUE FACT)**

"Shut up old man," yelled Laxus right before he gave him a punch to the head.

"Anyways, I get to chose whose next and its Wendy because she was the one who owns that phone that cursed my life," said Laxus who was smirking to himself much to Wendy's dismay.

But being that kind hearted girl Wendy is, walked up to the lacrima and watched as she slowly began to see her future for love.

WHAT THEY SAW…

The scene was in Magnolia park which was filled with snow. **(A/N if you didn't know it actually has snowed in Magnolia before)**

The snow was falling slowly to the ground which already had plenty of snow on it, enough to make a bunch of Olaf's **(That Frozen reference though)** and overall it looked really beautiful.

The screen was zooming in on something… no… not something but, someone, well some people, specifically two.

It wasn't easy to make out but as it got closer everyone soon realized that the two people on the screen were and older Romeo and Wendy.

But what they didn't notice was that a smaller figure was hidden behind Wendy and as soon as she – Wendy – turned Everyone soon saw a small girl with long raven coloured hair and brown eye.

"Awww…" whined Levy, "I want a kid like that, she's so adorable," she finished which made Lucy and a few other girls agree.

"I'm placing bet's that this child is Romeo and Wendy's," said Erza proudly which made the two young children blush.

"ROWEN, ROWEN, ROWEN, THANK MAVIS!" Yelled Mira almost louder than the entire guild when it's a party… now that's loud.

"Shut up Mira, pay attention to the lacrima thing," said a stern Laxus which Mira kindly did what she was told.

Anyways the three people looked like they were having a lot of fun but the one question that was on everyone's mind was, who exactly is that kid?

They thought all hope was lost in the mystery until.

"Mama, look look can we get ice cream?" asked the overly excited child while pulling on Wendy's jacket which made her AND Romeo blush as red as Erza's hair.

By now have of the people in the room were already dying of laughter while some were collecting money from the people that lost the bet until.

"Well you just have to ask your dad okay Juliet," said Wendy to the little girl. **(A/N Quick shout to NaLufan21 for the name)**

"Dada can we pleeeeeeaaaaassssseeee get ice cream?" Asked said girl in a VERY whiny tone.

"Nope, it's cold out, why don't we just go to the guild," Romeo told the little one.

"Fine, but then you and mama have to go talk to Mira about what you're doing for your anniversary or else I'll get Erza-san to punish you well only you dada," the little girl who now didn't seem that innocent told her dad.

"Fine, come on let's go now," he told her and with that Romeo took Wendy's hand and the two started walking toward the guild with Juliet right in front of them.

As they were walking Romeo started telling Wendy what Julliet said, which made her laugh right before saying,

"I'm glad we had her," she finished pointing at the little girl in front of them who was currently skipping to the guild.

"Yup and I wouldn't trade you or her for a thing," Romeo said right before taking her lips and then the screen went blank.

AFTER…

"Awww, you guys have the cutest future so far," Lucy whined thinking about what she wants her future love life to be with a certain someone… you already know who it is…

"Ya I want one too," said Levy who had mild hearts in her eyes.

"Don't worry Levy, you'll have one with Gajeel and then GaLe will come true," Mira said dreaming about all the future couples.

"What the fuck does GaLe even mean?!" Questioned a yelling Gajeel right before getting hit in the head.

"Baka ne! GaLe is you and Levy's ship name!" Yelled Erza who was the same person who hit him.

"SOOOO since Gajeel was an idiot for not knowing what GaLe means I now declare that he goes next!" Erza said in a very scary voice so obviously since NO ONE other than a few is not scared of Erza, Gajeel went up to the lacrima crystal.

* * *

 **Okay hope you all enjoyed and sorry if the futures kind of sucked but I tried.**

 **ALSO I'm gonna be doing THREE people's future next chapter so I'll tell you the other person which is Laxus… it's gonna be three boys (it's was suppose to be Juvia but I wanted to see people suffer there's no GrUvia)**

 **ALSO here's some BIG NEWS for Sword Art Online fans, so Soul Animation, one of my favourite youtubers… just announced the release of an actual SAO virtual reality game like the one in the anime. Though sadly it's only in Japanese… I think but it's still in beta… well that's what I heard.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and next chapter will be posted on Monday next week refer to that schedule at the beginning.**

 **But anyhow R &R, favourite, follow this story, and my others… along with me.**

 **Now for a random question.**

 **Random Question: What's your top 3 ships in Fairy Tail? Mine is…**

 **1: NALU**

 **2: JERZA and**

 **3: GALE**

 **Now it's time for me to go…**

 **BAI**

 **-SilentEclipse23**


	5. I'm Sorry But This Is The End

**I've been thinking for a while now and I just feel like not continuing this story... I'm sorry if you love this and don't want it to end but I just have no more inspiration for it as there's still a lot more stuff to go on... I MIGHT put this story up for adoption but most likely not, another reason is that I'm not that into Fairy Tail anymore and I also don't really use this site now i mostly use Wattpad and like I don't like writing fanfic for Fairy Tail and anime like I used too. So I guess that's it and once again I'm sorry if you loved this story anyways I might continue this in the future but don't get your hopes up now goodbye...**


End file.
